villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heather Evans
Heather Evans is the main antagonist of the 1992 film Final Analysis. She was portrayed by , who also voiced Holli Would in the film Cool World (which was filmed on the same year). History Heather was the eldest of two girls, the other being Diana. When they were very young, their mother left them possibly due to their father's disgusting and drunken attitude. Her father later raped her twice and she killed him by setting him on fire after he was doused with alcohol. She was born with a rare illness called pathological intoxication that occurred when she drank alcohol, making her unstable and with no memory of what happened the next day. At some point in her life she married gangster Jimmy Evans who was never good to her. He treated her very cruelly and often forced her to make love to him in the same way as her father. After Jimmy's brother died from bone cancer, Heather became the sole beneficiary to any fortune her husband left behind. Eventually she came across psychiatrist Dr. Issac Barr who was treating her sister who had neurotic issues and came up with a scheme to free herself from the horrid life she had endured. Heather first meets Dr. Barr after Diana asked her to see him to discuss some family information. She told him about her and Diana's unhappy childhood and how her father died. After many visits, Heather began an affair with the psychiatrist and they became lovers, including having a night of intimacy together. Even though Issac told her to divorce Jimmy if he was making her unhappy, she was afraid of what he would do if she did. At a meal with Jimmy, they have an argument and she drinks too much wine, resulting in her disorder starting again and being rushed to hospital for treatment. She meets Issac again who takes her to his favourite spot which is a large lighthouse. When they reach the top and go back down the stairs, the outer platform starts to creak and Heather's handbag falls to floor, opening to reveal the handle of a barbell. Issac asks her about it and she says that it is her way of defending herself against dangers. Later in the evening after she and Jimmy had a meeting with a few of his clients, she slipped away to grab some medication and came home. Jimmy rebukes her for using so much medication due to the fact that she never looked after herself properly anyway and precedes to force her into sex once again. Heather grabs a nearby dumbbell and hits Jimmy in the head with it, killing him. She is then arrested for this crime. When Issac comes to visit her in prison, she tells him about her illness and promises to get some treatment for her and gets her an attorney to plead her case at court. Eventually Heather is found not responsible for her actions, but is still sentenced to the state hospital for further treatment and observation for assurance that she would not be a threat to the community. If the examination goes well she would released in 6–8 weeks, but Issac promises along with her sister that her stay would be shortened. Eventually Issac found out about Heather's sole inheritance and confronted her about it as well as if she had killed her husband deliberately and that she had been using him all along to get what she wanted. Heather warns him not to mess with her and a heartbroken and betrayed Issac leaves. Next morning at the clinic, she is visited by Diana and warns her that Issac is only using her, who agrees to help her by recovering the dumbbell and during a hearing with Issac and two District Attorneys, she lies and says that Issac had been plotting to kill her husband all along. But she finds out that Issac, Diana and two doctors had set her up into revealing her true nature. Two security guards then take the kicking, screaming and swearing woman away. She is then visited by Diana again who admits that it seemed that Issac didn't care about her after he resigned from being her doctor and apologises for what she did to her. To make it up to her, Heather asks to switch clothes with her and take her place so she could make the escape and recover the dumbbell herself. She finds it at Diana's apartment and precedes to make her escape. But Peppy, a man sent by Issac to get the dumbbell follows her and grabs it. She chases him to his address and shoots him. She then calls Police Detective Huggins saying that she has evidence to prove that Issac committed the murder, but Issac intervenes, also describing the way she shot Peppy and she ends up taking them away at gunpoint. On a stormy rainy night, Heather reveals that she would kill them both and make it look like Issac murdered her husband and Huggins shot him then shot himself, but no evidence would be used against her as she is still presumed to be in a mental hospital. The car gets caught in a ditch causing it to swerve out of control, crashing through the fence that leads to the lighthouse and bashing against some rocks. Huggins is out cold, but Issac manages to escape with the dumbbell. Heather follows him into the lighthouse and they start discussing what really happened the night of her father's death and that she killed him. Issac says he understands her hatred for both her father and husband as both forced her to sleep with them. He asks her to give him the gun and he will get her some help, but she refuses and precedes to kill him, not caring that being on the weakened structure of the lighthouse would kill them both. The already weakened structure of the lighthouse indeed collapses underneath Issac when he dodges Heather's shot and he hangs for dear life. Huggins who had recovered and followed them arrives and Heather tries to kill him too, but Issac grabs her by the ankle and pulls her over the edge where she falls screaming to her death to the sea below where she drowns under the rushing waves. Gallery Heather Evans 2.jpg Heather_meeting_Dr._Barr.png Heather with Diana and Issac.jpg|Heather with her sister Diana and Dr. Issac Barr in a promotional photo. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Addicts Category:Spouses Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings Category:Black Widows Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Liars